legacy continues
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash the 10 was born as the decendant of the Ash from years ago now will he learn about his ancestor and his story


**The legacy continues**

 **Dislcaimer: I do not own pokemon and the other ones this will show how does a next generation of infinity heroes will live on and hope you enjoy it**

A little boy around seven was running down the halls of a magnificent castle. Behind him was a Faunus girl of nine following him as they played around the hall way. They laughed until they saw a large portrait of a man in a guardian's clothes and a Pikachu on his shoulder with a Grenija beside him.

"Wow! Ash that man looks just like you but you have bright teal-green eyes And that man has chocolate brown eyes." Said the girl.

"Yeah your right Holo." Ash said "lets go talk to Aunt Ellie maybe she can tell us more on it."

They ran down hall then the stairs to a study were a beautiful women in a modest sundress with slightly pointed ears and tan skin reading in a chair next to a large window letting the cool summer breeze flow into the room. Then the door open and the two children came in.

"Auntie Zelma!" Ash called. As he peeked inside.

The woman looked and smiled "Welcome Ash and this must be your friend Holo."

Ash nodded. "Yep she's my best friend." Holo blushed sheepishly. "We came in to ask who's the man in the picture in the hall back there."

"Oh that, that is our ancestor; Ash Ketchum the first. He lived about a thousand years ago and he was known as the greatest Pokemon Master that ever lived." She smiled.

"Really! WOW!!" Ash beamed.

"Didn't you ever know why your name has the 10th in it. Your the tenth person that has been named Ash. By the way do you know who's house you're a part of?"

Ash beamed in pride "I know that. I am from the house of Sunset Shimmer."

"Thats right. Only the house of Shimmer as the privilege to carry on the name Ash Ketchum. I came from the house of Allura hence my pointed ears."

"What was he like?" Holo asked taking a seat. Ash followed suit beside her.

"Well he was a great man who lived to protect people and traveled across dimensions. Met so many people that have played many roles in the golden age of heroes."

"So was he a hero his whole life?" Ash asked

"No not really. When he first started off around I think 10 or he was, but that really didnt get put into affect until he was 17. He was in the Hero spotlight for a couple of decades but he retired some time around the beginning of the Cosmic Era in the early part of the 21 century. Now that I think about it there might be someone who might know a lot more about that I do."She stood up and left the study with the kids tailing her closely. They traveled to the other side of the castle, they climbed up a tall tower that overlooked the castle and the city around it. At the top tower was a room with lots of antiquities and old technology.

"This room as a lot of stuff that Ash the first had back in his time." She said as Ash looked in the boxes finding some pokeballs and weird gadgets. Something that looked like a old flasher for a camera. Then Holo removed a sheet to find a robot of some sorts.

"HEY! Look what I found." Cried Holo everyone turned to see what she had found. Zelma came over "That is who I was looking for." Ash joined up beside her.

"Who is it?" Ash asked

"This is R2-D2 a special Astromeck droid. He belonged to Ash's sister; Rey. He has seen many battles and the life of Ash in his prime."

"So he might know what Ash did to step away from being an awesome hero." Ash implied. The droid then was reactivated and it spun its head around and gave off some beeps and wines. It looked around to see the three being in front of it. One quick scan informed him they were nice people and the time period he was awaken in. Date; September 12, 3023 AD, Planet: Earth, Pokemon Islands, Kingdom of Rota.

"Beep, Beep" he said looking between the three spectators.

"Hey there. I'm princess Zelma of Rota and these are Ash Ketchum the 10th and his friend Holo."

R2 nodded somewhat.

"We were wondering if you knew why the first Ash retired from hero work and out of being super cool and awesome.

R2 spun his head around and activated a hologram program. There was Ash looking down at them. He was in his late thirties some hair on his chin but not much. Zelma, Holo and Ash each took a seat around R2 to listen to the recording.

"Greetings. My name is Ash Ketchum I am making this recording for my descendants. To set a record of who I was in my life. I was born in the Kingdom of Friendship on the world of Equestria along with my two sisters Rey and Cyclonis. Then escaping destruction my mother took my to the world of the Titans believing that the great walls would protect us but they failed. So when I was 8 years old I was taken to my moms home world Earth; or the Pokemon world as others might call it. From there I went on many adventures across the world and traveling to worlds beyond. I even returned to my home of Equestria. When I was 17 I decided to find out what happened to my dad and it lead me to Japan where I met Ryuko my first love and first wife and her sister Satsuki who I would marry later. I learned about who killed my dad and why. It hurt but I did find some closure from it. So from there on, I would go out and try and help out anyone I could in my father's foot steps. Over the years I also meet many beautiful and wonderful women who I fell in love with and love me and could deal with me. As the years went on I was put into many adventurous and difficult situations; Fighting the First Order, The Infinity War with Thanos, taking down Organization 8, Fighting the Zarkon War, then the final war for Earth. Then finally came a time of peace. At 28 I had United the world under a single banner, brought together the greatest heroes across the multiverse. Together we benefited from each other. Everything was going great until one day. The day that changed everything for me."

Everyone looked at each other with anticipation.

"It was my Matoi's 10th birthday. He was going to start his Pokemon journey and travel Kanto. I was on my way to head back to Pallet Town to be there for him but I was called into a photo op with some delegates from the UN I should have only taken a few minutes but then when I tried to leave I was ordered to stay for I was under their so called authority. I had to stay. It took hours before I left. When I came home Matoi had asked Professor Gary Oak to wait until I got there. Matoi was glad I came but I could tell that it hurt him. I made own son postpone his own Pokemon journey for me. The next day I took him to my favorite spot under the great oak tree. Once we were there I sat down with him."

The scene changed with the two of them sitting side by side looking at the sunset together.

"Son I am very sorry for not being there yesterday." Ash said sadly.

"It's ok dad. I know your job keeps you away some times." Matoi gave a half hearted smile.

"No it is not alright. I made a promise that I would always be there for my kids. And I wasn't there for you." Ash looked at the ground. "Well I also been thinking on something for a while and this was the final piece."

"What do you mean dad."

"I been think retiring from hero work."

"WHAT!!!"

"I been thinking about this for a while now. I won't be fully retired if anything major happens I will of course but I will being staying home more now." Matoi hugged his dad and Ash hugged back. Ash summoned his scissor blades and his powerful sword misogi and placed stuck them at the top of the tree and he picked up Matoi and carried him on his shoulders back home. The image changed and Ash was back looking at them.

"So on October 21, 2034; two days after Matoi's birthday I announced that I would be retiring from hero service. So from that day on I was a normal citizen. Normal enough.I lived a full filling and meaningful life." The Ash began to glow as his body as he began to age rapidly. There was a smaller old man with bright silver white hair. His eyes were gentle and peaceful. "Even at the right full age of 115. I thank God everyday for the life I have been given. I hope your lives are full filling too. Before I leave you I wish to leave you with a song; a song that best describes my journey." Ash, Holo and Zelma all stared with wondered expressions.

Later that day Ash the tenth and Holo wondered around the castle grounds.

"Wow I can't believe your ancestor was able to step out of the light so easily." Holo said at last.

"Yeah but I wonder where that tree is where he left those cool swords."

"It would be a very big tree. It's been like a thousand years since his time."

"Yeah. Wait I know where that tree is." Ash pick up a pokeball and threw it. Out popped Espion. "Hey Espion can you teleport us to Pallet Town." The Pokemon nodded and the three of them teleported away.

Back in castle R2 was brought down to Zelma's study all cleaned and polished up. Zelma was looking over the kingdom still thinking about her ancestor's story and his song. She turned to the droid.

"R2 can you play that song again just the audio is fine."

R2 nodded as played the song again.

"Come along with me" from Adventure Time I don't own it.

Come along with me

And the butterflies and bees

We can wander through the forest

And do so as we please

Come along with me

To a cliff under a tree

Where we can gaze upon the water

As an everlasting dream

All of my collections

I'll share them all with you

Maybe by next summer

We won't have changed our tunes

We'll still want to be

With the butterflies and bees

Making up new numbers

And living so merrily

All of my collections

I'll share them all with you

I'll be here for you always

And always be with you

Come along with me

And the butterflies and bees

We can wander through the forest

And do so as we please

Living so merrily

Ash and Holo made it to Pallet Town. They turned to see the largest tree in the world. A magnificent oak tree that almost 200 feet thick an was so tall that it passed the clouds and could not see the top of them. The branches shaded everything and were bigger that some Semi Trucks. They climbed up the great tree using Espion to help them. After a few hours they made it to the very top of the tree. Over 3500 feet into the air. There at the top on a long branch were three swords; The two scissor blades and the misogi.

"They're very pretty." Holo said sitting down on a branch. Ash reached over and pulled all three out. "Sweet." He muttered as he lifted them out. Each one glowed slightly as they recognized their new master for the legacy of Ash Ketchum lives on as the Journey Continues...

 **That is it of the legacy continues hope you enjoy it of the destined future of Ash's decendant learn about his ancestor also there will be plans for the spinoff story of Nodika ketchum and continue on the darkness turns to light which i call the light universe so enjoy**


End file.
